


Back To Reality

by CodePinke



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genital Piercing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Piercings, Self-Harm, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodePinke/pseuds/CodePinke
Summary: You went through the motions, that was it. It wasn't really living, but you had your SD Nani and that was enough for you. At least it was, until a giant cinnamon bun and a skele-demon appear in your life and almost kill you with blue spaghetti. (Warning, I suck at puns therefore Sans well don't expect to much.) This is my first story so be warned. I am adding tags as they become relevant. Right now it's rate M but it might got up in the future depending on how smutty the smut gets, or how violent any violence gets if I add that. Just noticed my formatting didn't transfer over, I fixed chapter one and I'll fix the other two later.





	1. People just suck and so does work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I was posting it on Fanfiction under justanotherdayk, but I like A03's format more. The version on here is without a named reader whereas on Fanfiction the reader is an oc and is named. Bold writing indicates ASL, Frisk is non-binary and mute (not deaf). I haven't tagged that yet but I will eventually get to it.

It was no where near the first time it happened, it wouldn’t be the last time it happened, but this just had to be the most inconvenient and most embarrassing time for it to happen. It was supposed to be a good day, you had slept through the night and actually woke up feeling recharged, you didn’t have any obligations for the day, besides work, and it was nice enough out to take Nani to the park after dinner. So when you got to work only to find out an impromptu ‘farewell’ party was planned for your coworker it was like getting the air sucked out of your lungs. Company policy said you didn’t have to go, you didn’t want to go but you knew you had to. You where already considered a freak to everyone else you worked with, your boss and consequently THEIR boss didn’t believe in things like ‘mental health days’ or that a mental illness was really anything more serious then a cold. So you grabbed a lorazepam swallowed it and hoped it was enough, because as usual you had put off getting them refilled and it was your last one. If you didn’t go to this, you just knew they’d find some way to punish you for it, they’d push more of their work off on you, blame you for things you didn’t do and generally just treat you like shit… and speaking of shit here comes your boss, Cody “___, you know we have a strict dress code here I’m afraid I’m going to have to write you up for breaking it”. Not again, not again.. another supposed violation, another write up, another excuse not to promote you or give you a raise at promotion reviews. “I don’t want to be rude” and you really didn’t, you said it in a polite tone. “But what part of my outfit is breaking dress code?” You were wearing black dress plants with a nice short sleeved red blouse that showed no cleavage. “____ your sleeves are to short” “The dress code says you are allowed t-shirt length sleeves, and again no disrespect but the other girls are wearing short sleeves as well” “The other girls don’t have THAT mess on their arm” There. It. Was. Your scars, the clearly self-inflicted scars that they can’t say anything about, yet they do. The downside of living in a small place and working for a company that basically owned the place, there was no one to go to. Sure you could quit, you had thought of quitting, but then you remembered.. you remember that you’d have to go out, to multiple new locations all in one day just to hand in resumes because half this town still lives with Fred Flintstone. You’d show up and try to ignore the looks you get when you enter with Nani, but the hardest part is always telling them why you need Nani. Telling them she’s a service dog for ptsd and the inevitable relief on their face followed by confusion when they learn that no you aren’t ex-military. The way they’ll try to politely say the equivalent of ‘you cant bring your pet to work just because your emotional’ then watching them try to hold in their anger when you produce the letter from your doctor stating Nani is a real service dog and yes you do need one. It makes you want to give in, to just stop existing to leave and just keep going until you fade until you- And then you feel it, Nani pawing your leg and by the force you can tell she’s been trying to bring you back for awhile. It takes a few minutes for you to fully calm down and bring yourself back to reality. This is why you stay, you can deal with it, you have been dealing with it. Sooner then you’d like its lunch and time to head out.

“Does she really need to bring it everywhere with her” No Lacy I only bring my SERVICE dog with me when my horoscope says to, really can they not at least they try to whisper. “It would be fine if she really needed it, its not like she has a real disability”. You were starting to really regret coming, hopefully they had chosen a good spot to eat this time. You don’t think you could handle eating another twenty dollar salad, I mean yah pretty much all your coworkers make more then you do but seriously..twenty dollars for lettuce with some croutons on it?

When you finally get to the restaurant you practically dive out of that stuffy car Nani, as always, followed when told and was perfectly composed. To your surprise it actually looked… nice? Can a building look nice? It had that faded and cozy wood siding with clear double glass doors and a big sign happily proclaiming ‘Everyone, Anyone, Welcome All’. It seemed like a place that would be nice and noisy, not so much anyone was yelling but enough that you could go into your own head, no one would talk to you anyways. You headed to the door following behind Lacy and the other girl you had shared a car with, you braced yourself and got ready incase the host wanted to play twenty questions about Nani. You didn’t mind the standard 1) is this a service dog and 2) what tasks does this dog provide for you, they had the right to ask those, and honestly with all the fake vests being sold online you really think they should. Hoping for the best you enter and are greeted by, a fire? Oh no wait its a monster, ya you heard of this type it’s an elemental, you never go out so even though the monsters came up from under Mount Ebott well over four years ago this is one of the first you’ve seen in person. They extend their hand towards Cody in greeting only to get a disgusting look and sneer in reply. Their fire dimes the slightest but you doubt anyone but you noticed. So even though you hate touching anyone, seriously you wont even shake your moms hand, you give them a smile and extend your hand. You want to say hi but you know your voice won’t come out and you don’t know if they know ASL. Their touch is warm but not burning like it appears it would be. “Of course YOU’D sympathize with that thing do you really need to embarrass this company further? We didn’t know monsters worked here! They had amazing yelp reviews no one mentioned th-thIS we are here to eat and get out”

**“I know everyone is entitled to their opinions but that’s just being racist you really should apologize, monsters are people they’re citizens i’m pretty sure you’re going to embarrass the company by being so openly hateful”**

“You’re not deaf and we all know you can speak stop signing” You really don’t know why you bothered, sure most of them knew some ASL from college but most have either forgotten it or simply don’t like you enough to bother paying attention. You motion for Nani to take her position under the table and try to slip into that semi aware state that, yes ,you know is unhealthy, dangerous really, if you fully dissociate. But if you don’t want to end up having an attack you need to just stop being for as long as you can. You’re vaguely aware of everyone ordering and you’re pretty sure you asked for some type of pasta so you are completely unprepared when the shouting starts. You don’t know whats happening but theirs people everywhere all around you and god theirs noise so much noise.. you don’t know what to do or how to react and people are bumping into you touching you and the last thing you can really remember is hearing “We wont miss you”.

“ SANS SANS! LOOK! THIS DOG HAS BROUGHT US ITS PET HUMAN, IVE NEVER MET A DOG WITH A HUMAN PET BEFORE DO YOU THINK IT WANTS TO BE MY FRIEND?!”  
“uh sorry paps I don’t think thats whats going on”  
“BUT SANS! THE HUMAN HAS A LEASH AROUND ITS WAIST AND THE DOG IS PULLING THEM! THE DOG IS EVEN WEARING A NICE VEST, IT CANT BE A NORMAL DOG SANS!”  
“huh it says: service dog, do not separate from handler”  
“WELL DO WE JUST LEAVE THEM THEN”  
“the other people they came with left and well they’re not looking to great paps maybe we should stick around until they can tell us”  
“THEN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL WAIT AND THEN I CAN MAKE TWO NEW FRIENDS”  
“ dont be to friendly paps wouldn’t want the dog to try and jump your bones”  
“NYEH SANS NO YOU PROMISED “  
“sorry, I just found it too humerus to resist”  
“SANS!”

 

It’s not like passing out, you don’t fall over, you don’t blackout. If you had to explain it to someone passing out or maybe dreaming would be the closest you can get to describing dissociating without rambling on in a way that probably won’t make sense. You never really notice it starting you just suddenly feel like the world isn’t really there or maybe YOU’RE not really there. Sometimes you remember everything you did in your non reality moments other times its like you fell asleep at point A , woke up at point C and you cant remember the in between at all. Unlucky for you or maybe lucky, you’re not sure, todays episode was the latter. I mean you know there was screaming and you were at a restaurant so you’re not quite sure how you’re now suddenly outside sitting in the grass with Nani leaning into you providing deep pressure therapy. Sure its happened before but its been awhile since its been this bad of an episode. You know Nani won’t get her butt off you until she thinks you’re good but you also know none of your coworkers would stick around to help so you really need to get up and find them. You also can’t help but wonder what poor stranger Nani brought you to and honestly you’re really hoping they left because well I mean you don’t even really like people you know never mind some rand-  
“HUMAN ARE AWAKE NOW I DID NOT KNOW HUMANS SLEPT WITH THEIR EYES OPEN! THANK YOU FOR TEACHING ME A NEW HUMAN FACT HUMAN”  
“ don’t think that’s how it works bro”  
Okay you can handle this, just like the fire elemental. Most people would think you’re crazy, well more then they do now but… monsters are just way less scary then humans. Two skeleton monsters debating if you’re sleeping, you can handle that but throw in some humans and you’d already be trying to get away. Deciding to end their argument about sleeping you quickly join in **“sorry to interrupt, I just want to thank you for being so nice and staying. As well as tell you that no I wasn’t sleeping I just wasn’t really in control of my brain so Nani brought me to you as a safety thing”** You had barely finished signing and suddenly you were.. in the air?

“DO NOT WORRY HUMAN FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL BRING YOU TO HER MAJESTY AND SHE WILL HEAL YOU OF YOUR INJURY” And omg Nani was following along? The little shit was actually happily following this tall skeleton in a heel position acting like it was completely normal for her handler to be carried by in the air like a sac of potatoes! Great training my ass, ok well that’s not fair this isn’t exactly a normal situation so all you really can do is give her your signature ‘are you serious’ look and pretend she actually cared about your glaring. You probably would have continued the glaring but then you remember that wait yah there had been another skeleton.. hadn’t there? You may have some issues but hallucinations have never been one of them… wait there! Still standing was the slightly smaller skeleton holding some bottle with a smirk on his face. “SANS PUT AWAY THE CONDIMENTS AND GET OVER HERE! WE MUST GET OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND BETTER” The smirk grew and somehow you knew he had been hoping for that “sorry paps, guess I better ketchup”

“SANS! YOU WILL BREAK THE HUMANS BRAIN MORE WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS”

Deciding to stop since they seem really nice and you don’t want them wasting their time on you thinking you’re actually injured and in need of help, which lets face it you do, at this point your therapist has just given up on trying to get you in for an appointment. **“It’s okay, I don’t need any uh healing, this is normal for me. I don’t want to mess up your day so if you want to just set me down I can get out of your hair….sorry you don’t have hair I mean uhh I don’t mean that in a bad way really you look nice bald or well is it still bald if you’re just bones? Is that appropriate I don’t want to offend you obviously you’re more then just bones!! You’ve treated me better in these past few minutes then most of the humans I talk to and I’m going to stop now before I make this worse.”**

“THANK YOU HUMAN. I BRUSH MY SCULL EVERY DAY LIKE A GOOD SKELETON DOES” out of all that mess you just signed in the poor persons face.. they managed to get that out of it, they really seem to be the sweetest thing ever. You get put down on your feet, Nani immediately going to your side, and see both skeletons looking at you, the tall one seems to be bursting with excitement and the shorter one seems well your not really sure its a combination of amused, happy and thoughtful maybe? Starting to feel a little better you realize that you hadn’t even told them your name yet!

“hh—hi I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself yet, my name is ___ and this here is my service dog Nani.” There you used your actual voice and managed to say it loud enough that it was audible.

“MY NAME IS PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS, NOW WE ALL KNOW EVERYONES NAME WE ARE OFFICIALLY FRIENDS AND YOU CAN NOW COME OVER FOR SOME FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!” Well shit, you have to stay no you don’t do well with surprise outings or social events in general and you don’t even know them but when you look at the eagerness on Papyrus’s face you just can’t bring yourself to say no, or think of an excuse because honestly, you don’t exactly get asked to hang out a lot. The only social interaction you have is with Nani and the wonderful people you work with. Work, WORK! Dear lord they are going dock your pay even if you get there now, they won’t care it was a work outing or that you had a medical issue and ugh you better just get it over with, you’re already going to be late so might as well stop at a pharmacy to get some meds first. That will help you handle the inevitable confrontation. Though first you need to let down this adorably happy skeleton who talks in third person “sorry papyrus but I was out on a work thing and I really need to get back, but I appreciate everything really I do”

“HUMAN DON’T YOU REMEMBER?” You get that feeling, the one you get what you can see someone typing and you just know its going to hurt you, that after this moment things aren’t going to be the same “huh ah I got this paps. I guess you don’t really remember but ahh you kinda got fired back there in the restaurant” and there it is, everything you worked for, all the things you put up with for nothing. Because your stupid brain can’t work right and now you’ve somehow committed such an atrocious act you were actually fired on the spot…you have to know what happened maybe, maybe you can fix it?

“What ah, what uhh happened?”

“you sided with a monster over your coworker” wait, when did that happen? It must have been during the shouting or maybe before? Shit, you’re never allowed to put anyone before the company its the first of their stupid unwritten rules; never do anything to make the company look bad. Siding against them publicly.. ugh you might as well have told Cody and Lacy to go fuck themselves.

“sorry ah Sans right? I don’t really remember, its kinda part of my thing could you tell me a little more of what happened?”

“eh long story short some bonehead you were with starting making a scene because a monster served their food, they started a fight and when you didn’t agree with the rest of them they just fired you and left.”

Your borderline personality disorder makes itself known when you hear that, like it does sometimes when you get overwhelmed, everything just fades. Not in the unreality like way earlier, its more as if you just don’t feel, you don’t feel angry or sad or happy or, well anything really. You just don’t care enough to keep thinking about work and the only thing you currently can feel is hunger, you didn’t eat anything before all the crap started, you want to go home and have some tea.. that sounds good. If you can make it through saying goodbye to these guys and calling a cab to get home you can even have some Mac&Cheese for dinner. There a motivation kinda, its not a lot and it might not work but it should be enough to insure you get home before its dark and Nani starts trying to drag you home.

“Thank you, have a good day” That wasn’t so bad but even if it was you don’t care, you have a millisecond of anxiety over it but then the nice emptiness sweeps it away and you start your slow walk to wherever you end up before you feel up to getting a cab.

“Tibia honest kid, you don’t look so good want us to walk you home?” Not really but your brain can’t decide between being overly anxious about social interactions and being numb to everything so you just stand there and stare at Nani’s head, trying to ground yourself before she has to intervene.

“SANS STOP WITH THE BAD PUNS CAN’T YOU SEE OUR NEW FRIEND IS UPSET! FRIEND YOU WILL COME OVER FOR SOME SPAGHETTI IT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER” He’s so adorable, can you really say no to him, or do you even have the energy to bother arguing with the loud skeleton? Probably not, so you just turn to Papyrus and sign ‘ok’ letting him lead you and Nani excitedly to his car as Sans walks slightly behind you both, giving you a worried look.


	2. The magic of blue spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here’s Frisk and Toriel (i have decided to pair her with Asgore but for this chapter he won’t be home). Also I’ve decided to go with the “monsters are super rich because underground gold and reasons” type of universe instead of the monsters living in a monster ghetto situation.

The lamborghini should have tipped you off really, yet you still weren’t prepared to pull up to a fucking mansion. Right monster gold, super rich monsters, the skeletons were monsters i.e. they had a skeleton of money… well shit, twenty minutes with Sans and you were already making puns in your head. Damn this place is huge, it looks familiar but since you’ve never associated with anyone even remotely wealthy it’s not until you spot the sign stating ‘Xaviers school for gifted children’ that you realize your are staring at an exact replica of the X-men mansion and before your brain can tell your mouth to shut it, you blurt out “wow you guys must have a serious X-men fetish.”   
“HUMAN WHAT IS A FETISH?” Crap, the adorably innocent Skeleton, the sweet giant cinnamon bun.. you can’t corrupt him! Think brain,THINK! His brother looks like he’s about to kill us, so work just this once when I ask fucking WORK!   
“Oh, its when someone really likes a certain thing, more then most people do.” There that should do it right?   
“IN THAT CASE I HAVE A SPAGHETTI FETISH AND YOU WILL TO MIKO, ONCE YOU HAVE TESTED MY AMAZING CULINARY MASTERPIECE!” Sans is now giving you an amused smirk that’s giving you a sense of foreboding, but its spaghetti like pizza and sex even when its bad its still pretty damn good. “Sure Papyrus I can’t wait” gesturing for Nani to follow you head inside. 

Should have known, you really should have known. You can’t even get through one meal without something happening that makes people look at you like some kinda of circus act. After getting inside and finding out that Sans and Papyrus had their own wing (again, mansion) you end up in their living room awkwardly petting Nani since Papyrus left to cook and Sans seems to be sleeping on the couch. You can’t decide if this is horrible or great, on one hand no socializing required for now! On the other, you’re in a strangers palace and man do you really want to be at home right now. Cursing your brain for not saying no to this in the first place you try to figure out a nice way to get out of here without hurting the cinnamon bun’s feelings. Honestly normally you would just leave since you’re never going to see these guys again but you have no clue how to get out of here. Their wing alone is confusing enough, never mind trying to find the front door and managing to get home. You’re rescued from your internal debate by Papyrus bursting into the room proudly declaring that he had finished his masterpiece and to hurry into the dinning room to eat. 

“NO HUMAN NOT THAT ONE!” You stop moving, instantly you start to panic at the thought that you had somehow messed up sitting down. Did you break some form of etiquette? Looking to Papyrus for an answer you’re relieved to find out its nothing like that. “MIKO, I UHM THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE MADE YOU A SPECIAL PLATE OF SPAGHETTI AHH JUST FOR YOU! HERE THIS ONE IS YOURS!” A giant plate of spaghetti is shoved in front of you… a giant plate of spaghetti with blue noodles? Then again the other plates seem to have some sort of glitter in them and one is drowned in ketchup, so maybe blue noodles isn’t the worst you could have gotten. “Thanks, it looks amazing” and with that you take your first bite hoping its edible enough you wont have to come up with some excuse not to finish eating it. DAMN, after seeing blue noodles and glitter spaghetti you were expecting the worst but this is amazing, you don’t think you’ve ever tasted anything so good. It taste like energy, and life and so many other things you can’t describe. Fork full after fork full you keep eating away at the best damn spaghetti on the planet, you wouldn’t even have noticed Sans finally joining you two if Papyrus hadn’t yelled something about being a lazybones and rude, but you ignore it and happily ,but also a little regret for it being gone, finish off the last bite of your food. So good, normally you’d be way to anxious to ask for more but in this case its just to good to resist. “Papyrus that was, wow its so good I can’t even describe it! I don’t know why the noodles were blue but man that was amazing!” Static , suddenly the light mood is gone replaced with a feeling of the air getting heavier. One glance towards Sans is all you need to see to realize something is wrong, all you’ve seen him give Papyrus was fond looks filled with the kind of love you only wish someone felt for you, sibling love or not. Now though, its the look a parent gives their kid when they’ve caught them red handed doing something they really shouldn’t have.   
“Blue noodles Papyrus? What did you do” Oh god did they poison you, are you about to wake up in the dungeon (and yes thats a valid concern because again MANSION)! “I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF SOME MONSTER MEDICINE WOULD HELP OUR NEW FRIEND” Oh medicine, well that can’t be to bad right? Now that you think about it, you do feel kinda dopey, and man you really want some water but its on the counter and you don’t want to move. “What medicine paps?” Aw yay, the fondness is back, hmm maybe you can go get that water now. It looks kinda sparkly, maybe they add glitter to their water to? “WELL I DON’T KNOW WHAT THEY DO SO I JUST ADDED SOME OF EVERYTHING! I ADDED LOTS OF THAT SPECIAL SECRET ONE YOU DON’T HAVE ‘WINK, WINK’ SINCE ITS SAYS HUMAN ON IT” Water, water, you want water, it's like sitting in class and needing to get up to throw something in the garbage can but dreading walking across the room. Maybe if you wish reaallly hard one of them will get you some… “oh shit no Papyrus” Cool, it worked. Normally you would question a glass of water popping out of existence and appearing in front of you but damn that monster medicine is strong and you’re to thirsty to care. You don’t even manage to take a sip before you suddenly feel like you haven’t slept in days and you pass out at the table. 

“Sans I’m not angry just really disappointed, why would keep something like that around? We have no need of it anymore, something like this could be the end of all we have accomplished for ourselves, and had Papyrus not added in an absurd amount of healing potions, ____would not have survived!”   
Hmm they sound pretty, can someone sound pretty? Please don’t be pretty, not that you don’t like pretty people but you have that illogical fear and thought that they all judge you for not being pretty like them which makes you pretty uncomfortable. “Toriel I know I just.. honestly I forgot it existed okay?” “I don’t see how one can forgot the only substance ever made to try and give magic to a non-magical human existed, but it is not for me to judge you. Let us hope that ____forgives you and does not seek the retribution she has every right too.”   
This is probably the time you should open your eyes and talk to Sans and the pretty person but if there’s one thing you’re good at it’s faking being asleep and lying in bed for hours. So instead of being a normal person you’re going to lay here until they leave and then well leave and just pretend none of this ever happened. The whole experience will just end being another line on your arm, you’ve got enough that new ones are never noticed.   
The plan was perfect, really it was! Minus the major flaws of having no clue where you are and forgetting about Nani whose job it is to make sure you get out of bed, either when your alarm goes off or if you’ve been lying in bed doing nothing for to long. So when you feel the pawing at your arm, even though you know its futile, you try to ignore it and hope maybe Nani will just forgot her training this ONCE and leave you be, of course she doesn’t and moves on to tugging on your hair, so with a silent curse you open your eyes and say “Hi?” “Hello child, I am Toriel glad to see you are awake” Yup she’s pretty, nice white fur and beautiful eyes “I know you must be very confused, we have much to discuss but I do not wish to overwhelm you further” Right talking, you need to talk about whatever the hell happened.. .is happening? And you would except now you’ve had time to notice that 1) your aren’t in the clothes you were wearing (thats 1 a point to the creep factor) 2) Pretty Lady err ahh Toriel seems to be looking at your with slight fear, which makes no since the last time you checked you were the one that had passed out after being drugged and woke up in someones else’s clothes surrounded by strangers. Well two acquaintances, Toriel who you literally just met, and a very cute looking child standing in the corner staring at Nani. “SANS THE HUMAN IS NOT RESPONDING! I BROKE THE HUMAN OH NO THEY WILL NOT WANT TO BE MY FRIEND NOW!” Adorable, the giant skeleton is again just so adorable, alright suck it up and try to function like a person for the cinnamon rolls sake. “Don’t worry, you didn’t break me and I definitely still want to be your friend. I’m just a little confused about whats going on is all.”   
“YOU SIGN? Hi I’m Frisk, Mom said I couldn’t play with your dog because it’s working but I play with Greater dog and Lesser dog all the time when they’re working. They take LOTS of breaks. So can I play with your dog now that you’re awake, they can have a break right? They’ve been sitting beside you forever I really think they deserve one!”   
Cuteness is obviously your weakness, even though you want nothing more then to sink into Nani’s fur you just can’t say no to Frisk “oh uhh okay, as long as its alright with your mom” “Wow you’re pretty and nice, I hope we get to keep you. If we do you should go on a date with me” …… Keep you!? And that’s the moment your brain exploded, the end, no more Miko, just a body with a slushy in it’s head. Somehow you mange to gather yourself enough to take off Nani’s vest and let her go play, she really does deserves a break if you’ve been out as long as you think you have. “Yes Frisk go and play, be careful and do not spoil your dinner with treats. I will know” A stripped blur runs up to Toriel and gives her a quick hug before dashing out of the room with Nani. Knowing Frisk won’t see your hands you quickly call out “her names Nani” before they completely disappear from sight, leaving you alone for what was promising to be a very weird conversation.


	3. Your frenemy the skele-demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I’ve been thinking about where I want this to go, but I’ll I can come up with is endgame stuff, I haven’t really figured out how to get there yet. I thought about making this a papyrus/oc/sans, but I can’t write Papyrus in a romantic sense without feeling kinda gross, I mean he’s an adult but he’s also just so innocent. Also I do want to add skippable smut, but I don’t want to write it. Is there like a fill in the blank smut website somewhere that lets you use their scenes so I can just find a scene I like, paste it in ,and add names. Also I overuse comma’s because again my grammar sucks.

Mixed signals, crossed wires whatever they were called you were getting them from every. single. person in this room. Toriel looked relieved but scared, Papyrus somehow managed to look ecstatic, sad, and ashamed at the same time. Sans, well he was seriously making you regret not having saved an exorcism chant from Supernatural with his creepy black eyes er well sockets he was staring at you with. 

More awkward silence and creepy staring later… Toriel started the conversation, “my child I do not wish to alarm you, though I must inform you that, though having the best intentions, Papyrus added something to your spaghetti that he should not have.”   
“I AM SO SORRY HUMAN BUT NOW YOU CAN MAYBE BECOME AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” You desperately wanted them to just tell you what happened, but you also wanted to do your favourite thing and just pretend nothing happened and go on for as long as you could, vehemently insisting just that. You still didn’t know what they were trying to tell you but even with your shitty social skills you could tell it wasn’t going to be a happy one. No one was going to jump out an announce you’ve won a fuck ton of money or throw pink confetti at you screaming CONGRATULATIONS IT’S A GIRL since a) you weren’t pregnant and b) virgin, which just reaffirms the first point.   
“I really wish there was a better way to tell you this child, but perhaps it is just better to say it yes? You see the specific potion you were given was an experiment that should never have happened.. and well simply put it gave you magic. You would not have survived the process but all the other healing items added as well gave your body the strength to withstand the change.” Well.. at least you didn’t have to spend three days in agony to gain supernatural abilities *twilight *cough cough* worst vampires ever, cough*. You probably shouldn’t say that out loud though but you do need to say something to let them know you understood what they said and let them know you’re not mad, “Oh thats okay.” Wow great job Miko, A+ for your eloquence, you need to try that again… so this time say something adult, show them you do have a functioning brain in your head, ok deep breath and- “I mean its anyone’s who ever read Harry Potter’s dream right? Sure it’s ten years to late and I didn’t get a cool letter delivered by an owl… but hey magic! Sounds ahhh fun?” Shit, by the look on Sans face that was not the right thing to say, damn he’s scary when he wants to be what happened to the punny ketchup drinking skeleton you knew and loved… or well you met once and really wanted back because scary demon eyed Sans is not doing it for you.   
“It. Sounds. Fun? If anyone in your fucked up human government finds out about this it will be war, we won’t even get stuck back underground this time they’ll just slaughter us. So unless you want to have a b a d t i m e you’re gonna take this seriously and do what we say.” No no no no no no no no no no you don’t want this, people getting hurt because of you? Even if you had died, it wasn’t like you mattered enough for anyone to need to be punished! Oh fuck, you didn’t mean to seem so well stupid you just wanted them to know you weren’t upset with them shit fuck fuck fuck now they hate you, they think you’re going to let them be killed because of this. You just want Nani, you need Nani, you’re way past the early warning stage of an attack and you need her, you need Nani and safety and fur? Wait fur, how the… you’re sitting in a what looks like a big kids room, and Nani is leaning agains’t you. How did you end up here…   
“Wow! You can take shortcuts just like Uncle Sans! That’s so cool, he won’t teach me how but you will right?” Shortcuts? What did they mean, you weren’t stupid you knew what a shortcut was but you don’t think thats what they mean right now. “I’m sorry but what do you mean by shortcut?”   
“You teleported! Just like Uncle Sans does.” Teleported…. Oh god you really did have magic now, what were you going to do? You don’t even know how you did what you did, you were out of a job, and apparently a ketchup loving half demon skeleton is convinced you want them all to die. “I didn’t mean to, I just wanted Nani and then I was here.”   
“Oh, then we better go find mom! She’s probably worried about where you went” The gorgeous goat mom sounded a lot better then running into skele-demon first so you nodded in agreement and let them take your hand to lead you in the search for their mother. 

“Child there you are, and you have ____with you, we were worried you’d gotten lost somewhere we couldn’t find you” Couldn’t find you? I mean the mansion is big but surely they’d be able to find you eventually right?   
“Sorry, I panicked and needed Nani and then all of a sudden I was in Frisk’s room..”   
“Fuck Tori this is bad we need to do something, we can’t let some uncontrolled mage who has access to the void just wander around!” The void? What the hell is the void? You’d ask but you really don’t want to risk angering the skele-demon more.   
“Sans language!” Tori apparently had super speed, she managed to cover Frisk’s ears in time. “We will figure this out, why don’t we all go to kitchen and have some pie and tea? Yes some tea will help us all calm down so we can discuss this in a peaceful manner.” 

One cup of tea and awkward small talk later, everyone was calm enough to try having the conversation again. Maybe it was the tea, or Nani’s presence but you decided to be brave for once and start the conversation off. “I just want to say that I don’t want to cause any trouble” You notice Sans starting to say something so you quickly cut him off. “I don’t want to ruin anything for you guys, so I’ll cooperate and help in anyway I can. If that means you taking away my magic then okay. If it means I need to do some unbreakable vow.. I mean if those are a thing i’m new to magic so Im kinda just assuming it works like it does in Harry Potter….Anyways sorry I was rambling. I just I want you to all know I don’t want any of you to come to any harm because of me, I’m not worth it so please, whatever you have to do… just do it.” Closing you eyes and trying to calm your breathing you sit there waiting for someone to break the silence. You weren’t nervous about whatever was coming next, if they took your magic that was fine you hadn’t had in long enough to miss it, if they vow you to secrecy it wasn’t like you had anyone to tell anyways.. and if they needed to do something more drastic well you weren’t exactly opposed to ending your existence.   
“My child, I have been thinking and from what I learned from Sans and Papyrus you lost your job yes?” Ahh okay not what you were expecting and you weren’t sure where this was going but okay. “Yah”   
“Well you see we can’t just let you go, your magic it’s part of you now. It can’t be taken away and you need to learn to control it. We are constantly visiting other cities, countries, etc as Frisk is the ambassador for monsters, and since I am technically still the queen I am to busy to homeschool Frisk. Finding a tutor everywhere we go is quite challenging and makes learning difficult for them… so I am proposing that I hire you as Frisk’s new teacher. That way we can help you with your magic while also providing you with a job.” “YES! Oh sorry, I just uhm was really worried I was going to end up in a dungeon or something and well honestly this job sounds like an amazing opportunity and I can’t turn it down. So of course I would be honoured to teach Frisk.”   
“Tori, we don’t know them. We can’t just let some stranger live with us we don’t know wha-”   
“Sans. This poor child has had her life changed drastically because of our actions. Do you think I would put Frisk’s life, my CHILD’S life, in harms way? I have looked at her soul, and if you bothered to look as well you would see, just as I do, that she is no threat.”   
“Sorry Toriel.. I just worry, you know that.”   
“I do, let us forget the hostility’s and move forward then yes?” 

One really long confusing talk (that did not explain magic to you at all) later, and a plan had been made. Originally, Toriel wished for you to stay with her, Asgore, and Frisk in their wing of the mansion as well as in their hotel suites on trips. Sans was agains’t this because he still thought you were an axe murderer or well you weren’t really listening but that’s the gist of it. Then Sans suggested some people named Undyne and Alphys? Which was also shot down because they were newly weds who definitely didn’t want a third wheel. Toriel then came to the logical conclusion then that you would stay in your own wing to make everyone happy. And it did… almost but then the cinnamon bun started getting upset about you being all alone and how much harder it would be to become the BEST OF FRIENDS if I was in my own wing and how lonely I’d be. Since no one can say no to Papyrus that’s how you ended up sharing a wing with Papyrus and the skele-demon. At this point you were tired and starting to feel numb again, you didn’t care anymore so after saying good-bye to everyone (and assuring Frisk they could play with Nani again) you were led back to the brothers wing where all your stuff was waiting… Skele-demon is apparently really creepy and had been planning to make it look like you left town “just as a backup”. Again to numb to worry about things like ‘how did Sans know where you lived?’, you just wanted to go to your room, stare at the ceiling while pretending to watch netflixs. 

“So I’d say I’m sorry about how I’m acting but I’d be patellin a fibula. You mess with my family you get dunked on. But kid.. I am sorry I didn’t bother to look at your soul before jumping to conclusions.”   
“Thanks Sans, I’m not mad protecting people you love is a good thing. But I’m glad you no longer see me as a threat.”   
“Tibia honest, you still kinda are. Until we figure out your magic that is. It seems similar to mine but more like you can manipulate matter or something. That’s why you’re staying near me, if something goes wrong I can probably fix it.”   
“Knock Knock”   
“Who’s there?”  
“Thanks”  
“Thanks who?”  
“Thank you?” Sans let out a sharp laugh and sounded genuinely amused. It’s nice to see him not giving you a death stare for once.   
“Kid, you’re thanking me after I gave you a shitty non apology and threatened you.. again?”   
“You.. you still were really nice to me back at the restaurant and even though you’re scared you’re helping me out. Also I really wanted to lighten the mood before Papyrus comes. He’s just to happy and I don’t want to ruin that.”   
“Ya Paps is the best, I’m glad you like him… he has trouble making human friends.”   
“But he’s so sweet, and full of happy energy it’s refreshing. He doesn’t have a mean bone in his body!”   
“Heh heh, you need to work on your puns kid”   
“What no I wasn’t… never mind.”   
“But anyways, a lot of you guys seem to be put off by his er enthusiasm.”   
“Well I’m not, don’t worry.”   
“cool”   
And awkward silence… maybe you could just give a polite nod and slip away into your room. Wait, where is your room exactly anyways? Damn you forgot how ridiculously huge this place is. Plus you still had to move your stuff from the middle of the room into wherever you were staying. At times like this you wished Nani could talk, she was so good at helping you manage your life. If she could communicate with others for you life would be a million times better.   
“SANS YOU HAVEN’T HELPED THE HUMAN TO THEIR ROOM YET” Ahh the cinnamon bun to the rescue. ‘Meroww’ looking down you notice an adorable fluffy cat trying it’s best to get Nani to pay attention to it. Of course she was ignoring it because you hadn’t given her the go ahead for free time, but per her adorable over friendly personality her tail was wagging a mile a minute.   
“Sorry bro we were just”   
“SANS NO!”   
“CATching up”   
“THE HUMAN HASN’T EVEN BEEN HER TEN MINUTES AND YOU ARE ALREADY DRIVING THEM AWAY WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS”   
“idk paps, I thought it was pretty punny.”   
“SANS” And with that Papyrus stalks out the room leaving you back in the lovely awkward silence you had going with the skele-demon. Not feeling comfortable enough to use your voice you switch to signing and waited for the rude comment that usually followed you doing so in the middle of conversations. “I don’t want to be rude but I am still tired and I really would like to to go to bed if that’s okay?” Bracing yourself for the ‘you were just talking, stop making shit up and use your voice’ or other similar comments you waited for his response. You notice your belongings suddenly glowing blue and disappearing but before you can really process it Sans starts talking.   
“heh ya sure, I just put your stuff in your room. Come on I’ll show.” Following him through the maze that was his apartment (seriously though it was more like a house inside a house then an apartment). “Thank you”   
“no need to thank me bud, I kinda made you live here. Least I can do is show you were your room is.”   
“No I meant ahh.. thank you for not getting upset that I started signing…. I know it’s stupid since I was just talking and everything so ya thank you for not getting mad.”   
“mad? why would I get mad, you can’t control it. Just like Frisk can’t, yah maybe you’re a little more vocal then them but still. You do whatever makes you feel comfortable.” Instead of answering you gave him a shy smile. “here ya go, night kiddo. If you need anything my rooms right beside yours and Paps is two down on the other side.”   
“Goodnight Sans.” You look at your room for a moment before shutting the door and taking off Nani’s vest, letting her know she was free to do as she pleased. It was a gorgeous giant room and investigating further showed that you even had an ensuite with a jacuzzi tub and one of those ceiling shower things you always wanted. You’d definitely need to try it out in the morning. Exiting the bathroom you sigh at the boxes with your stuff.. knowing you needed to dig out your meds and that you really should start putting things away but you just didn’t have it in you. Digging around you found your meds and made a mental check list; prozac-yep, siv-quetiapine-check, clonazapem check-, lorazepam-yep, and finally Wellbutrin. A quick trip to the bathroom later, you had them set up in the order you preferred and swallowed the ones you took at night. Deciding you had done enough of being a responsible human you chuck off your clothes leaving just your shirt and panties on before retrieving your laptop, that had thankfully been placed on the desk in your room, and plopped down on the bed wondering what the hell had just happened to your life.


	4. Princess Albertina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things might get a little NSFW in this chapter, its not smut so I guess it just depends on what you consider appropriate or not. I’m trying out making longer chapters, so at minimum it would be 2000 words. I’m trying to work up to 4-5k chapters. Papyrus and ‘THE HUMAN’ get some bonding time. Also I lied, I haven't fixed chapters 2&3 yet though I probably will.... eventually. Also if you haven't noticed I suck at editing, I doubt anyone wants to be the editor for this but if you do let me know.

Waking up you expect to feel the same numb or empty void like feelings you felt going to bed. To your surprise you feel energized, uggh. The shitty thing is you don’t feel happy, instead there is a NEED to feel productive and you know what this means, it means for however long this feeling lasts (probably less then a day) you’re going to be convinced you can do anything, you’re going to make goals, feel hope, and do something that is normally outside your comfort zone that will cause you anxiety later.There’s nothing you can do but take your meds and hope you don’t do something stupid, grabbing the first outfit you find in your boxes (groaning because of course it would be a dress) you pad toward your ensuite to take the most luxurious bath of your life.If you’re going to be abnormally social today you’re going to at least smell nice, god knows you’ve braved the outside world more then once when you’ve gone days without having showered. You doubt that’s an option anymore considering you live with royalty and what not. Sighing to yourself you start the bath, making sure the waters just on the right side of ‘a little to hot’, before getting in.

 

Dressed with your hair done you decide to forgo make-up for the day. It’s not like you’re going to see your asshole coworkers and have to suffer through their ‘constructive’ insults about your appearance.Grabbing Nani’s vest you consider putting it on early, she normally gets breakfast and an outside trip free of the thing. Your new and unfamiliar surroundings makes you want to put it on but your abnormal mood combined with the guilt you’d feel for making her start officially working so early has you tossing it on the bed. Calling Nani to your side you take a deep breath before you exit the bedroom in search for coffee, abnormal mood or not you’ve never been a morning person, you’re a complete bitch before you wake up properly. Growing up there was a ‘no-talking to ___’ rule in your household, once they figured out you wouldn’t do anything besides grunt back at them before you completely woke up. 

 

Heaven, you smell it before you see it. Damn you wish you’d trained Nani to follow the scent of coffee oh well, you’d have to make do with a stupid human nose to lead you to the magnificent smell of the heavenly beverage. You get a little turned around but you eventually enter what has to be the kitchen, opening every cupboard until you find the biggest mug there you immediately fill it with coffee. Thankfully nobody else seems to be awake so you plop down in a chair, inhaling the wondrous scent of your beverage before taking your first sip. Mhmm coffee truly is a gift from the gods, how you ever survived those sad years before you were allowed coffee you’d never know. 

“HUMAN, I AM GLAD YOU ARE AWAKE! YOUR FURRY COMPANION TO.” ….. fuck your pre-coffee brain, obviously someone else was up if there was coffee made, it wasn’t like you had a Castiel to pop down and make it for you… which is probably a good thing since he’d most likely blow up the coffee pot on accident.

“G’mornin Papyrus”

“HAVE YOU FED THE FLUFFY ONE YET?”

“no..?”

“MAY I DO IT HUMAN?” There are literally stars shinning in his eye sockets as he asks, he has his hands clasped under his chin, and he’s hopping in excitement. No one with a heart could say no to that.

“Sure thing, I don’t know where her food is though, I was going to look for it after my coffee.”

“FEAR NOT, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL RETRIEVE THE FOOD FROM OUR PANTRY AND FEED THE FLUFFY ONE.”

“K, she gets a cup in the mornings. Just don’t feed her anything else, she has allergies.”

“I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN HUMAN.” Unsurprisingly, Nani happily trots away with the tall skeleton excited by the promise of food.You’d have to get him to show you later where this pantry is.Screw it you’d just get him to draw you a fucking map of the place while you’re at it, you’d need it if you didn’t want to end up starving to death in a random hallway. Actually with your luck they’d end up having a dungeon and your dumb ass would somehow lock yourself in a cell.Content for know, hearing Nani’s chewing and Papyrus’s happy squeals you sink back into your chair and focus on finishing your coffee.

 

After an interesting breakfast were you managed to avoid ‘breakfast spaghetti’ without hurting Papyrus’s feelings, Sans leads you back over to Toriel’s where you hash out the details of your employment. Basically you’d be homeschooling Frisk and acting as a translator during their mandatory check ins with real school people to make sure they were progressing well. To your surprise when you asked Toriel about a dress code, hoping she wasn’t going to try to force you into long sleeves and business attire, she laughed and told you that you were free to wear whatever you wish and of course piercings and coloured hair were allowed. It made sense when you thought about how diverse all of the monsters were. After you went back to the skeleton brothers wing, apartment, house in a house, whatever it was, satisfied that this counted as productive and now you could retreat to your room and do nothing. 

 

Your blissful silence lasted roughly ten minutes before you were abruptly yanked up into some weird sort of backwards hug, frightened you close your eyes only to open them when you feel the arms disappear, noticing that you are now on the other side of the room.

“They weren’t lying the punk really can teleport!” Giant blue fish lady… there’s a giant blue fish lady with frankly beautiful red hair standing where you were two seconds ago. “Uh hi there..?”

“UNDYNE YOU SCARED THE HUMAN!”

“I JUST GAVE THEM A HUG!” She’s technically not lying…

“It’s okay I’m a little jumpy, my names ___ and you’re Undyne?”

“YEP!” She must be one of the skelebro’s friends, heck with the size of this place she might even live here. Not wanting to be an awkward third wheel, despite your sociable mood, you try to make your exit.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, I still have to unpack so I guess I’ll see you around?” Hopefully not, not that you didn’t like her but you already had to deal with the skele-demon and the beautiful goat lady. You didn’t think your nerves could take the gorgeous and obnoxiously loud shark lady. 

“HEY PUNK WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!”

“My room?”

“NOOO my Alphy sent me to give you this, so now you can come hangout with me and Papyrus!” In a flurry of movements she’s shoved a collar in your face and clamped it around your neck, you should be freaking out… this screams dungeon sex slave but you feel more calm for some reason then you have since the uhm ‘spaghetti incident’. 

“There now you won’t accidentally blow someone up! Come on Punk I want to do something fun.”You’re suddenly hoisted onto Undyne’s shoulder and you have to close your eyes and she sprints out of the mansion with Papyrus running behind her, Nani happily following, yelling about ‘No kidnapping human’s’, and, ‘Sans said not to’.

 

After being dumped in the back of the Lamborghini and buckled up (honestly you weren’t five, you could put on your own damn seat belt.) You somehow managed to get an explanation out of Undyne, apparently her wife is a royal scientist who made you a magic surpassing collar so you won’t ‘blow people up’. According to Papyrus, Sans didn’t want you out of the house until it was tested so he was trying to convince her to turn around, Undyne waved him off and convinced him by challenging him to something you didn’t manage to catch.With the collar, Nani, and being somewhere you recognized you could run for it. You could hide somewhere or get on a bus when they weren’t looking and leave this craziness behind you. It was tempting but.. you really didn’t have anything to go back to. No job meant no money, you were already behind in rent and seeing as Sans had moved all your stuff “just incase” gave you the feeling there wasn’t an apartment for you to go back to. Resigned to your fate you flop back in your seat trying to block out Undyne’s and Papyrus’s rather loud conversation and hope they don’t have anything weird planned for you.

 

“So what do you want to do ___?”

“You kidnapped me, I thought you had a plan?”

“Plannings for NERDS!” Dear lord, you hadn’t even known these people for a week and now you had to come up with something fun for you, a shark women, and a giant teddy bear of a skeleton to do. Usually at this point you’d suggest movies, keeps people entertained and gives you a reason not to talk so much. Plus you can openly cuddle Nani and no one cares. You can’t suggest that though since you got dragged out of the house, it’s doubtful Undyne would settle for going back without doing SOMETHING first.You’re looking at the passing buildings trying to get an idea when you see it, a tattoo parlour! Toriel said there wasn’t a dress code so you could get your piercings back (you’d had several but had to remove them for work). Undyne would know doubt think it was awesome and Papyrus would probably love anything, he could always look through the art books too if he got bored. Decided you tell Undyne to pull into the next parking spot.

 

“WOWIE HUMAN, THAT HUMAN SURE HAS A LOT OF PICTURES ON THEM.”

“They’re called tattoos paps.”

“OH ARE YOU GETTING A TATTOO HUMAN?”

“No you need appointments for those, I’m just getting a few piercings.”

“Sounds FIERCE”

“eer, it kinda is? They just put a little needle through were you’re getting pierced and then you get some jewellery stuck in it.”

“CAN I WATCH HUMAN!”

“Ya Punk can we watch?”

“sure, for the first one at least the other one is a little ahh private.” Wanting to avoid getting into what you meant by ‘private’ you quickly walk up to the desk gesturing for them to wait where they were so you can get set up. 

“Hey, do you have anybody available to do piercings right now?”

“Sure do, whadd’ya want?”

“Tongue piercing, I ah had it done before I don’t know if that makes a difference or not. And uhm… well can I get a *cough vagina cough* piercing.” And fuck they’re laughing under their breath, you didn’t remember what they were called and you’d never had one before! 

“Hun, you sure you want to get a genital piercing if you can’t even say it? A little girl like you probably couldn’t handle it.”Well now there was no way you weren’t walking out of here without one. If there was anything that could make you do something it was telling you that you couldn’t. It basically guaranteed you’d do it. 

“I’m sure.”

“Alright then, what one do you want?” Little shit winked at you well shoving some book with examples and names in your face. Now you KNOW you should take your time, read about the different ones, what they do, how long it takes to heal, the risks etc.. but you were not about to let this shit know just how unprepared you were, so you did what you usually did….. something stupid.

“Princess Albertina.”Their ginned changed to something you weren’t quite sure you liked, taking a sip of their coffee, they grin up at you with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Huh, alright then.” How the hell did they make that sound ominous.. crap you really should have read the damn information. You weren’t about the back out now though.You get directed into a room down the hall, it’s thankfully clean if not a little un-organized. But you saw an autoclave in one of the rooms before so it should be okay. Undyne and Papyrus are following behind you looking like excited puppies.

Entering the room, you sit down on the chair and watch as the piercer, Greg, preps everything. You can tell he’s an old pro at this as he swiftly makes sure you’re ready, plops the clamp in your mouth and before you know it their sliding the jewelry through the hollow needle.

“AHH HUMAN I DON’T WANT TO INTERRUPT BUT THAT BAR LOOKS TOO BIG FOR YOUR MOUTH” Unable to answer, since ya know theres a hand in your mouth, you’re thankful when Greg answers for you.

“It’s for the swelling, trust me her tongues gonna get huge.” He must have noticed the panicked look in Papyrus’s eyes as he quickly adds “don’t worry though! It’s normal and once it goes down she can put in a smaller bar, they’re some out front if you want to have a look.”Papyrus eagerly bounds from the room, Undyne close behind and even from here you can hear his excited yells about how pretty the jewellery is and “UNDYNE LOOK, THIS ONE IS SHAPED LIKE A STAR INSTEAD OF A BALL!” Huh yah you had one of those once, but it was cheap and crappy so it wasn’t long before you took it out cuz it kept digging into your tongue. 

“Ready for the next one?” You nervously nod, and at his prompting get out of the chair. Greg fiddles around for a moment before raising its height and oh god those are stirrups.

“Be right back, gotta go clean up and get the right stuff, since you’re wearing a dress just slip off your underwear, hike it up a bit and put your feet in the stirrups. Most customers find it easier to do when they’re alone in the room.” Nodding you do as he says, stuffing your underwear (to your embarrassment) into one of the pockets on Nani’s vest. There was no way in hell you were just going to leave them awkwardly on the table or something. Alright you go this ___. Hesitating for a moment you put your feet in the stirrups and pull up your dress. You feel the cool air on your entrance and despite yourself you get a little turned on. No one would guess it, but didn’t mind some ‘doctor exam’ porn every once and awhile and this was pretty much how they all started. Damn you needed to focus on something else before Greg walks in here to find you dripping on the floor. 

“So, you sure about this one to?” No a million times no, you weren’t even sure what you were getting.

“yeah.” Welp, thanks brain. No backing out now.

“Then lets go, this is an unusual one but it heals the fastest which is nice.” UNUSUAL?? Of course you’d pick the weird one. If you ever lost your virginity hopefully the guy won’t back out once he see’s whatever it is you’re about to have down there.It wasn’t going to happen any time soon so you were pre- what. the. fuck. What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck. It felt like you had to pee, fuck the clamp was in your urethra! Holy shit what the hell did you pick.

“Alright found a good spot, I’ll be quick.”Pain, although it wasn’t sharp like you’d expect it was more like a burning sensation and then weird ass pressure (you really hope you don’t pee on Greg) in your urethra. 

“And done, it looks good. You’re lucky, not everyone has the right anatomy for this one. Anyways no sex for at least 2-3 weeks. If it burns when you pee squirt some water on the piercing. Keep it clean, any signs of infections see a doctor.” And with that Greg left the room, you hadn’t even seen the piercing but you weren’t about to call him back and ask him to hold up a mirror. Gingerly you get off the chair, contemplating whether or not you want to put your underwear back on. You really should but it was a pretty snug thong and you just wanted to leave ‘down there’ alone until you had a chance to see what was going on. Signalling Nani you pull your dress down as far as it can go and awkwardly waddle/walk back out to the front.

 

“NERD! Check out what I got!” To your absolute horror Undyne yanks up her tank top to proudly show you her newly pierced nipples.The silver looked really nice agains’t her blue breasts, you’d be lying to yourself if you didn’t admit they suited her body and her personality.

“HUMAN I ALSO GOT ONE OF THESE PIERCINGS” What could a skeleton possibly get pierced? 

“LOOK! I AM GOING TO PUT IN A KITTY ONE WHEN I CAN.” His tongue, you didn’t know he had one but the proof is right in front of you. A bright glowing , and longer then a human’s, orange tongue.A stark contrast to the silver stud sticking out of it. 

“I’m sorry Paps but I don’t think they make kitty ones.”

“FEAR NOT HUMAN. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL FIND ONE NYEH HEH HEH NO CHALLENGE IS TO GREAT FOR ME!”He did live in a replica of the x-men mansion so if anyone had a shot at getting one it would be him. 

“It look’s great Papyrus, you ready to go home. I know someone as great as you probably doesn’t feel much pain but I really want to get back and get comfy before the swelling and discomfort kicks in.” Hopefully your phrasing will keep both of them from insisting they’re pain resistant and them wanting to do something else. You just wanted your bed.

“Lets go punks!” Thank you non-existent Castiel.

 

Once you finally got home, you sent Nani off to play with Frisk and made a beeline for your bedroom.Mhmm privacy, you could finally look and see what exactly your new piercing looks like. Deciding to check it out before you change, you grab a mirror and sit on the bed. Pulling your knees up as well as your dress you hold the mirror in front of your vagina while spreading its lips with your other hand. Hmm not to bad, it actually looks pretty good. It goes in your urethra and then down and out of the front of your vagina. When your lips are closed you can just see a hint of the silver ball that’s peaking out your entrance. Spreading your lips again you take another look just getting used to your knew addition. Hopefully it would feel good when you played with yourself, you’d have to google that later.

“ _what did you do to my brother_?” Standing in your doorway is a very angry looking Sans.

“GET OUT!” His entire skull flushing a cyan blue, the skele-demon slams your door shut. Thankfully you had your legs facing the door, with the mirror blocking him from seeing anything. But with your dress hiked up around your stomach, your hand spreading your lips, and the other holding a mirror it definitely was a very intimate looking scene to walk into on. Fuck this was going to be awkward.


	5. How NOT to deal with your problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING self-harm, it won’t be descriptive because from personal experience I know reading that can cause relapses (at least for me).

Disgusting, Horrible, Selfish… that’s what you were.A full day of living here has yet to pass and you already fucked up, you’d already ruined your chances with these people. Sure everyone seemed welcoming, but Sans was pissed at you and of course his family would side with him over you. Why did you have to ruin everything! Poor Papyrus, you thought he was an adult, but by the way Sans acted he must still be a teenager, a teenager you took to a tattoo shop and he came home with a piece of metal in his tongue. How could one person possibly be so stupid, assuming someone’s an adult because of their height might be a new low for us.Fidgeting with the collar around your neck, which was thoughtfully designed to look like an elegant choker, you decide to keep it on. Sure you weren’t out in public anymore… but that chances of you still living here by tomorrow seemed slim, better to leave it on and get used to it as you’d probably have to wear it for the rest of your life. With a long drawn out sigh you get off your bed and head towards the bathroom, you stop in front of a box, flipping it open on a whim. Right on top sits your pack of razors, seems like fate is trying to tell you something, or maybe it’s karma talking, who knows. Snatching them up you continue on to the bathroom, stripping off your clothes, opening the pack of razors and grabbing one before getting in the shower and turning on the hottest water you could stand. You don’t start anything right away, you like to actually shower first so you’re clean and ready to get out when finished your punishment. 

After washing up you stand under the spray of water with your left arm held slightly out in front of you, palm up. Scars run horizontally from your wrist to your elbow, most are thin white scars, but layered on top of them are thick, raised, and pink scars.They’re over a year old yet still very prominent, probably always will be. They earned you a one way ticket to the hospitals psychiatric ward, literally. You freaked out when they said you were staying after your evaluation, so much that they skipped the usually 72 hour hold and filled out the form so they could keep you agains’t your will up to a month before it had to be filled out again or you were let go.It wasn’t the first time you’d been there but the last time you’d been a minor and were in for an eating disorder, you had been 106 pounds and stood at your full grown height of 5’5, though they didn’t keep you agains’t your will. A healthy weight for you was around 130 pounds so you weren’t THAT much underweight, just headed in a bad direction. Like right now, here you are after a year of no cutting, about to take a razor to your arm in someone else’s shower. You want to stop, you should stop, you can’t stop. At this point there is no turning back, you’re prepared mentally for this, your body is ready, and your thoughts keep reminding you of your worthlessness. So you pick up the razor, you need the pain that really isn’t painful, and the marks that show everyone how disgusting you are.Bringing the razor down to your arm, you press down just enough and make the first cut. 

 

Digging through a box for the ONE long sleeved shirt you owned was not what you wanted to be doing, as usual after about thirty seconds you give up and grab the first sweater you can find. It wasn’t really meant to be worn indoors and you didn’t want to get all sweaty and need another shower, in your current state it could be a few days before you felt up to takinganother one… you needed to make this one last. Without any other options you take off your t-shirt and settle for just wearing a bra under your sweater.Normally sweatpants wouldbe best in this situation, but with the hot sweater on you settle for the next comfiest thing; yoga pants.All you want to do is lay down but you should go get Nani, honestly you shouldn’t have let her go in the first place since on of her tasks was to keep you from self-harming, not that you knew it was going to happen, that’s why you’re supposed to keep her with you, officially working or not.In the end the emptiness inside wins out over logical thinking, you lay down on the bed and close your eyes, you aren’t going to sleep you’re just going inside your own head for awhile. You’ve spent hours doing this before, when your brain wouldn’t let you sleep it was the next best thing, thankfully you have sleeping pills now along with anti-anxiety medication.Nestling further into the bed and making sure the pillows are just right you dive into your mind and try to imagine away your existence. 

 

*Knock Knock* ignoring the knocking (and someone actually saying knock knock) you curl further into your ball and keep your eyes closed.They’ll go away eventually, convinced you’re asleep, it’s always worked in the past when you had roommates. 

“___ you’re supposed to say who’s there.” Ignore, tune out, focus on non-existence.

“we need to talk.” Leave me alone, I’ll be gone soon enough just leave me alone.

“Nani’s out here” Nani? Nani is comforting, she’d let you cuddle her, she’d lay on your chest until you felt less anxious and then she’d somehow manage to get you out of bed.You wait for your door to be opened and your dog let in.

“heh, well she can’t open doors and I’m not letting her in. And I won’t let any else either.” He’s.. he’s actually holding your service dog hostage? That’s a new one,some people may think you don’t need her but no one’s ever been cruel enough to keep her from you.

“she looks kinda sad, puppy eyes don’t work on me though.” Sad? Right from this distance Nani can probably smell your distress and she wants to do her job. Opening your eyes and trying to focus you hear Nani’s faint bark/wimpers of concern. She’s trying to tell him you need her and he doesn’t even care.Fuck him, standing up you grab a razor and make four more cuts, you need the sensation to bring you back to reality. People can mess with you, but anyone hurts Nani or makes her upset and you flip out.Handling this situation means you need to be aware, not in a state of non existence, the cuts plus your DETERMINATION to make Nani happy does just that. Pulling your sleeve back down and opening your door, you march past Sans, Nani following, and head for the living room. It was time to get this over with and get out of here.

 

Standing in front of the couch you look at the skeletons sitting on it, Papyrus, bless his heart, looked nervous and Sans well if looks could kill and all that jazz…. Deciding to start before you lost your nerve you begin your tirade- “Listen, I am TRULY sorry that I took Papyrus to that tattoo shop, if I had known he was minor I would have asked your permission first.” ****

“HUMAN I THINK YOU ARE MIS-”

“Please just let me finish before I chicken out Papyrus. Anyways I shouldn’t have assumed that Papyrus was an adult, yes he may be tall and able to drive but that doesn’t mean he’s over the age of 18. I realized how pissed you must be Sans, so don’t worry I’ll be out of your non-existent hair soon enough.” There. That was a half decent apology right?

“BUT HUMAN, I AM AN ADULT!” What?

“IN YOUR HUMAN YEARS I BELIEVE I AM EQUIVALENT TO 24 YEARS OLD” Fuck seriously, that skele-demon was mad that his 24 year old brother, who by the way was two years older then you, had gotten a piercing?“Wait, w-what? Then why are you mad at ME for Sans? Your brother is an adult, for fucks sake he’s older then ME! He’s able to consent to things on his own.” 

“listen here ___, you don’t get to tell me how to act around MY brother. I’m patella-in you now, mind your own business kid.”

“You’re right, I can’t tell you what to do but you Papyrus is an adult, a very happy and kind adult, but an adult non the less.You have no right to be upset about your ADULT brother making a decision on his own, if you have a problem then talk to him about it.”

“THE HUMAN IS RIGHT SANS! YOU DON’T GET TO BE ANGRY WITH THEM, IT WAS MY CHOICE AND I DON’T REGRET IT. YOU CAN’T KEEP TREATING ME LIKE A BABYBONES.” 

“sorry bro, I just don’t want you doing things you don’t wanna to impress ___.”

“DON’T WORRY SANS I GOT IT FOR FUN” Papyrus shot you a wink, giving you the feeling he didn’t mean ‘fun’ in the innocent way. Then again this was Papyrus.. he couldn’t possibly mean what the wink implied… right?

“alright, sorry paps. You’re the coolest bro you know?”

“OF COURSE I AM,THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS THE COOLEST.”Argument over, you back away slowly with Nanni, hopefully you could escape back to your room before either noticed you’d gone. That conversation had used up whatever motivation you had left and you were ready to give up for the day. 

“where you going pal?” How is someone so lazy so observant!

“we still got some things to talk about, you seem to think you’re leaving here?” Your voice, tired from the arguing and shouting abandons you.

“ **Thought you wouldn’t want me here, after I “corrupted” your little brother…”**

“not mad bout that now, Paps would be upset if I blamed you. Tibia honest I overKNEEacted and you gotta stay here kid, you could end up hurt cuz of your own magic”

 **“Ulna say I wasn’t expecting you to be worried for my safety.”** Lame as it was, that was probably the best pun you’d ever be able to come up with. It did the trick though, Sans let out a full belly laugh which turned into little chuckles as he caught his breath.

“heh not to bad, and I know I’ve been pretty hot and cold with yah the past few days. Don’t know whats going on, just not feeling the greatest, sorry for taking it out on you kid.” He wasn’t lying, your head would be spinning from his attitude changes if you weren’t used to your own moods doing the same thing.

**“It’s okay. Anyways I’m still sorry for causing an argument, also I hate to bring it up…. But ah, can we just forget what happened earlier?”**

“sorry kid I don’t remember what I’m supposed t- OH! OH SHIT. Yep no problem, forgotten kiddo! I ah gotta go do things okaybyesorry.” His whole skull flushing a cyan blue at the memory of what he thought was him walking in on you masturbating, Sans pulled up his hood and scuttled from the room. 

“WOWIE ___! I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU DID BUT IT MUST HAVE BEEN REALLY GREAT FOR SANS TO ACTUALLY WALK! THE LAZYBONES ALWAYS TELEPORTS EVERYWHERE.” Yah no way in hell were you explaining what happened to Papyrus, time for a subject change.To bad you sucked at socializing so instead of a smooth transition you give your best awkward silence.Nani, sensing your impending anxiety that had built over the fight, and your inability to talk like a normal person, nudges you with a quiet whine giving you a reason to leave and flee back to your room. You could feel the attack building, the slight nauseas feeling in your stomach, the tingle in your extremities, and your racing heart beat. You needed to lay down so Nani could do her job, so you did, you plopped down on the floor (because why use the comfy bed that would just make sense) Nani coming over and dropping herself on you to apply just the right amount of pressure. All there was to do now was wait it out. 

 

An hour later there was frantic knocking on your door,standing up you open it only to be met with a crying Papyrus? Who would make this sweetie cry? You hadn’t known him long but you had the same protective feelings about him as you did with Nani. Though you had a feeling you knew what the problem was, now that you’d had a moment to think about it, and it thankfully didn’t involve someone upsetting the cinnamon bun. 

“Hey Paps whats wrong?”

“HUMAN IT HURTS, AND NOW MY TONGUE IS VERY BIG AND I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO, WILL YOU HELP ME FRIEND?”

“Of course I will, that’s what friends are for. Don’t worry about your tongue, it’s normal I’m actually surprised it took this long for yours to swell.” Yours had swollen up in less then half an hour, you hadn’t taken anything for it since you were…well occupied, but since Papyrus needed help it wouldn’t hurt to help yourself as well.

“Alright, I’m going to go get some things and then I’ll be right back, why don’t you get comfy… uhm maybe if you want we can watch a movie? It helps distract me… but I get if you don’t want to since we barely know each other and everything…”

“A MOVIE NIGHT! WE ARE ALREADY AT LEVEL 4 OF FRIENDSHIP, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL CHOOSE US A MOVIE, FRET NOT ____.” Never change Papyrus, he really was like a ball of sunshine. Sighing to yourself, you leave the safety of your room to raid the kitchen. Let’s see, ice cream is a must.. oh and some nice cream! It wouldn’t melt until you opened it perfect, a big class of cold water for both of you annnnnd ya that was really it. Wasn’t much of a raid but hey swollen tongues impaled with metal sticks made eating most things hard.Now all you had to do was get back to your room with the loot and you wouldn’t have to leave again, hopefully, until tomorrow. “Hey, I got everything we need! Ice cream feels nice if you let it melt on your tongue, plus it’s actually filling and one of the only things we can really eat right now. I also brought nice cream if you just want to hold it agains’t your tongue at some point that feels good to. Oh and I brought us some water, let me grab the Advil and then we can start okay?”

“OKAY I HAVE PICKED OUT THE MOVIE “LILO AND STICH” THE BLUE DOG LOOKS VERY NICE.”He actually thought Stitch was a dog…? Damn you couldn’t wait to see his face when he found out the truth. A quick trip to the bathroom to grab the Advil later, and you and Papyrus were laying on your bed surrounded by pillows and holding nice creams to your tongues for relief, while Nani was taking up half the bed herself sprawled out and using your leg as a pillow.You hadn’t felt this comfortable with someone in a very long time, being here with Papyrus and just enjoying his company was amazing. No anxious thoughts about what he was thinking, how you should respond to him, how you should sit, and all the other thoughts that usually had you running for solitude.

 

Four movies later, you and Papyrus were cuddled up on your bed Nani laying on both of you, it was getting late and you were tired but you didn’t want this moment to end.You had a real friend with you right now, someone you could trust even if you had only met a few days ago. If someone asked how you could trust Papyrus after such a short time you could honestly tell them you felt it in your SOUL. 

“thank you ____” No shouting… was something wrong? Did you screw up already? Looking at his face you didn’t see any hint of anger or sadness but you couldn’t help but worry.

“No problem Paps, I couldn’t let you stay in pain. Wouldn’t be a very good friend then would I?”

“No that’s not.. well yes thank you for that to but I meant; thank you for telling my brother I was adult. Even my friends who grew up with me still treat me like a child, it.. it means a lot to me that you don’t see me like that.” Aww poor Papyrus, that’s pretty shitty of his friends to treat him like that. You weren’t going to say that of course but you’d make sure to emphasize his age if they ever did it around you.

“I see you as you Payrus, just because you’re kind and full of hope shouldn’t make people assume less of you, after all the GREAT PAPYRUS is the coolest person around.”Hopefully that would reassure him, and bring back the light hearted mood from before. You weren’t ready for serious talks yet, you might break down and you couldn’t risk scaring away the first real friend you’ve had in forever with your bullshit problems. 

“NYEH HEH HEH OF COURSE I AM THE COOLEST, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” With a playful pose the happy atmosphere was back,you had a feeling Papyrus knew you didn’t want to be serious anymore. He changed the topic and began excitedly chatting about the ‘very not toothless dragon toothless’ who was his new favourite character. Man, he really is the coolest.

 

 

________________________________________________________________________________

POV change

With hesitance and difficulty he awoke. Most would have fled their prison once the cell was unlocked, but not he. He had to think first, he had to remember. It had been so long, so so long, since he had last been aware.His King was gone, that alone made him want to sink back into the blissful unawareness he had just escaped. Though he could not, for him being awake meant that magic had risen again.He had to find this new powerful mage, guide them as was his duty. If the rest of the mythics were to arise once again, they would need the mage to release them. Luck was on his side when he was imprisoned, as the last mythic standing they had not put much effort into trapping him, especially as he appeared….. weak in this form.Oh how they had misjudge him,and now he was free.He would find you, bestow upon you the gift, and free his kind. With the gift in hand, he left to find their saviour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, some PLOT appeared didn't think that was ever going to happen.


End file.
